Mia's House (41369)
Mia's House is a set released in the winter of 2019. Official Description Relax in the forest at LEGO Friends Mia's House! Get back to nature with a visit to Mia's family home. Tucked away in the forest, LEGO Friends 41369 Mia's House comprises a kitchen, bathroom and a living room, as well as Mia’s bedroom, accessed by a cool exterior climbing wall. Remove the bedroom floor for easy play inside the toy house. Outside there's a table and chairs, a well to fetch water for Mia's horse Metzie, and a grooming area where she can be groomed. This mini-doll house is the perfect set to role-play family life, and let imaginations run free. Includes 3 mini-doll figures: Mia, mom Ann and dad Angus, plus 2 animal figures. *Includes 3 mini-doll figures: LEGO Friends Mia, her mom Ann and her dad Angus, plus 2 animal figures: a rabbit and a horse. *Features a 2-story cabin-style house including Mia's bedroom, living room, bathroom with sink and toilet and a kitchen. There's also a climbing wall with a hidden entrance to Mia's bedroom, and a well outside with a bucket. *Mia's bedroom features a bunk bed, lamp, desk and a chair. *Kitchen features an oven, hob and a dining area. *Accessory elements include a mixer, spatula, bowl, baguette, frying pan, sunny-side-up egg, plate, cutlery, 3 cups, 3 cupcake cases and a baking tray, saddle, bridle, helmet, roller skates, beehive, cell phone and a camera. *Play out family life with Mom and Dad in this toy cabin house. *Care for Metzie the horse, and feed the rabbit in the outside grooming area. *Remove Mia's bedroom floor for full kitchen access, and help Mom and Dad prepare lunch. *Help Mia practice her wildlife photography with the camera. *Clamber up the climbing wall into Mia’s room when it’s time for bed. *LEGO Friends sets encourage creative play, and make building imaginative and fun. *Measures over 8” (22cm) high, 12” (31cm) wide and 3” (9cm) deep. LEGO Friends Mini-Site Description Meet Mia and her family at their beautiful LEGO® Friends house in the forest. Help LEGO Friends Mia care for her horse Metzie at their cabin in the woods, then saddle him/her up to go for a ride. And don’t forget some carrots for the rabbit! Inside, her dad Angus whizzes up some smoothies in the kitchen, while her mom Ann lays up the table for a family lunch. Later, help Mia pull on her skates and perform some tricks while Mom snaps away with the camera. And after all that fresh forest air, Mia's ready for a rest. Help her clamber up her cool climbing wall to her room, where she can relax in her bunk bed. Fun Facts * This is the only set Angus and Ann appear in. * Mia, Angus and Ann's torsos are exclusive to this set. ** Angus and Ann's hair and head pieces are also exclusive. * In 2019 a build idea for the set, titled "Picnic Time!", was released on LEGO Life. The description and images can be viewed below. LEGO Life Build Idea: Picnic Time! Mia has everything she needs for a picnic, including a new picnic bench. But watch out for the beehive, Mia! Don't bother the bees and they won't ruin your fun afternoon. Build and share this creation on the LEGO Life app! AB41369-1.jpeg|The required pieces. AB41369-2.jpeg|The build. AB41369-3.jpeg|The back of the build. AB41369-4.jpeg|A birds-eye view of the build. Gallery 41369-1.jpg|The set, unboxed and assembled. 41369 alt2.jpg|Mia and her parents at the house. 41369 alt3.jpg|Inside Mia's House. 41369 alt5.jpg|Blueprint showing the scale of the set compared to a LEGO minifigure. 41369_alt4.jpg|Back of the box. Other Images Mia'sHouse.png|Mia's House in the series. MiaInBedroom02.png|Mia in her bedroom at night. 04MiaPopcorn01GG.png|Ground floor interior. 10FriendsAtMHGG.png|Ground floor interior. 17MiaBetterForUs01GG.png|Ground floor interior. Category:Sets Category:2019 Sets Category:Winter 2019 Wave Category:Mia Sets